Memory
by Sabishii
Summary: Yuki waits for Tohru to get off work, and something happens while he walks her home. (YukiXTohru)


Author's Notes: "Furuba is not mine. I am unworthy of owning it!"  
  
Somewhat of a song fic. The song is "Memory" from the Cats musical composed by Elaine Paige. All in all, it's my second fanfic posted on this site, kind of as a break from working on my first: Onigiri Obtainable. (Go read!) I'm very pro YukixTohru, as you'll find out. ^_^ Review if you wish!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
A Moments Respite  
  
----------- Midnight, Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. -----------  
  
Yuki walked along the dark road, heading towards the building where Honda Tohru worked. It was getting late, so she should be off her work soon. It was a full moon; the light from the round orb illuminated his path, making the shadows of the buildings less formidable. It seemed as those his feet clunked heavily against the cold cement, and that he was the only one walking down this dark, yet promising path. He hoped that she would be happy to see him, maybe laugh and smile, or thank him for coming to get her. She always found some way to make him happy, whether it was just the sight of her own glow, or a more direct way to make him feel better.  
  
Tohru.He thought to himself, How come I can't get you out of my head? You're as persistent as this moon and this night, always right around the corner.  
  
In truth though, he couldn't say that he minded her constant presence. Everything had been more dark before she'd come around. Life had become a simple and endless routine, everything mundane, nothing amazing in his life. Then she'd come. Her arrival was like nothing he'd ever expected. To find her camped out on his property, in something as flimsy as a tent, it was unthinkable. As soon as she'd come to live with him, and share his horrible burden, she'd become the light shining in the darkness of his own life. Like the light of the moon.  
  
----------- In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet, And the wind begins to moan. -----------  
  
He leaned against a lamppost, ignoring the feel of the hard cool metal against his back. Wrapping his arms around himself, he fought to dispel the cold of the coming winter and savor some of the warmth the sun had provided but a few hours earlier. Yuki found his eyes trailing up the building and settling on the last room with a light on. He knew she was there, getting ready to come down. He'd be waiting for her, always trying to be courteous. He wondered if he knew how he really felt about her, even now on this night. Did she still think of him as just a friend, after all that they had shared? He'd been more intimate with her than he ever had with anyone else, even members of his family.  
  
A gust of wind blew leaves, scattered papers, and the debris of the world past him. His hair ruffled in the wind, loose strands blowing past his eyes. He reached up with a gloved hand and hooked the annoying pieces behind his ears, vaguely wondering if he should change his hair, but then deciding against it. He mused quietly to himself as he leaned against that lamppost, wondering what his life would have been like if he'd known her when he was younger.  
  
----------- Memory, All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then. I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again. -----------  
  
When he was a child, he'd had a friend that meant the world to him. Well, not just one friend, a few, but it was really that one girl that had filled his days with new meaning and joy. He found his mind filling that empty slate with Tohru. She'd been the one to fill the void that had been there the day he'd lost her cause of his own foolishness, his own mistake.  
  
Ah, and that poor girl, she had her memory erased. But at least then I had some happy memories... He silently concluded.  
  
Yes, Tohru replaced that missing part of him that had been erased along with her memories. She was the person that made him feel whole nowadays. He missed her whenever she wasn't around, and was only too happy when her own memories were allowed to remain intact. At that moment, the door swung open swiftly, and a happy energetic girl stepped out of the building. He looked up from the leaves drifting idly on the sidewalk. His breath caught in his throat, for secretly he was very pleased to see such a beautiful Tohru. Her hair was illuminated with the light from the full moon, and he thought that for a moment, this smile was only for him.  
  
----------- Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters, and the street lamp gutters, And soon, it will be morning. -----------  
  
For a moment, no one said anything. He silently took in the simple beauty of him while she stood there with that smile on her face, looking at him with an expression he couldn't place. A leaf carried by the soft breeze flew by her face, but it didn't interrupt the quiet stare they had between them. After a sweet minute passed in this state of appreciation, Yuki pushed off the lamppost and moved forward to greet her. She approached him in the same movement, as if a secret signal had gone off between them.  
  
"You waited for me?" She asked in a soft, happy voice.  
  
"Aa. I did." He replied with his own serene smile, placing a guiding hand around her elbow and leading her down the illuminated sidewalk.  
  
The bright street lamps above them cast slight glances down at the pair, casting their warm glow on Tohru's cheek, making her beautiful features all the more visible for his aching heart. The harsh voice of someone imposing on their silence could be heard from down the street, and he picked up the pace to avoid any unwanted confrontation. He felt the need to protect her suddenly overwhelm him. What if Akito changed his mind about this temporary situation with Tohru? What if he felt the need to take away someone else precious to him? His hand tightened a bit on her elbow, then slid down from it to her hand as he stopped walking. He felt her almond shaped eyes look down at her hand and innocently up to him.  
  
----------- Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise I must think of a new life, and I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too, And a new day, will begin. Burnt out ends of smoky days, the stale cold smell of morning.  
  
A street lamp dies, another night is over, another day is dawning.  
  
-----------  
  
Things would be less harsh as soon as the moon's cutting edge was removed. It was like a blade to the skin, and he couldn't wait for the warm sun bathed them in its healthy embrace. Still, that meant saying goodnight; saying goodnight to the comforting angel at his side. How had it come to be that someone as wonderful and Honda Tohru was welcoming a monster like him to her side? How could he even think these horrible thoughts, thoughts of her and him together? He was not worthy of his soft eyed angel.  
  
It was then that he noticed her soft eyes were still locked on to his, and that for a moment, he'd simply lost himself in them. She was answering the tight grip of his hand with her own, a silent way of asking him to confide the secret desires of his heart. His hand left hers, traveling up to a strand of hair that was stealing it's way across her delicate features. He swept it back behind her ear with the most gentle gesture he could manage, rejoicing in the look of happiness she delivered. He suddenly didn't want this night to end. He felt that if it was needed, he could refuse the warmth of the sun for this cold night, as long as he could see her face in it. How easy would it be for him to take her away? The dawn could wait for a while longer. As long as they could stand in this tender moment for a little while longer. He could rediscover that happiness.  
  
"Souma Kun.?" She trailed off, gentle gaze holding him captive even as he fight to tear his eyes away.  
  
"Yuki. You can call me Yuki." He said as he took a deep breath, needing strength to sustain his courage.  
  
"Yuki Kun. Nothing is wrong. right?" She murmured into the stillness of their night.  
  
He shook his head with a slight smile, gently tugging that section of her hair he'd subdued. She blushed at the harmless affectionate action, gathering her own courage to step forward to him. His eyes widened slightly as she pressed herself close to him, hands clenching at his coat, leaning her forehead against his chest. His eyes closed, containing the intensity of his gaze within. She was so close. He lifted one hand, settling it on her shoulder, while the other settled on the top of her head. He wished he could hold her so badly, but right now, this was the closest to an embrace as they could manage.  
  
----------- Touch me! It's so easy to leave me. All alone with my memory of my days in the sun. If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun. -----------  
  
"Tohru. I don't want you to forget about me." Yuki trailed off, staring at a crack in the stone of the building in front of him over the sweet fragrance of strawberries.  
  
It wasn't like him to voice his insecurities of Akito.  
  
He felt her fists tighten, gathering more of his jacket.  
  
"I could never forget you Yuki." She said quietly, "I'll fight to keep you with me, always."  
  
The Mouse was taken aback by the intensity of those words, afraid for a moment that he'd invoked something terribly painful for her. He looked down at her, letting his hand softly stroke her soft brown hair. He lifted his other hand from her shoulder, setting his pale fingers against her cheek. He delicately traced her jaw line until he had tilted her face up to his. He'd never forget the look of love in her almond eyes; an expression that he truly knew was only for him. His words of comfort died in his throat as he looked at her, his fingers threading through her hair in a natural motion as the silence between them lengthened.  
  
In a movement he hadn't expecting, Tohru's hands found new places to hold him. Her left settling over his wrist as he tilted her chin, and the other coaxing his face closer to hers, until their lips met in abandoned love. He had to say it was actually an effort not to -PYON- into a mouse right then and there, but he couldn't have asked for a better memory to place this night. It felt so good to know that she was his. It wasn't until she placed a firm grip on his arms that he realized he was shaking. He blushed faintly, giving her an unsure smile.  
  
"Ah Yuki. I'll take you home now." She whispered as she twined her arms around his neck.  
  
Seconds later, she caught the mouse in the air and scooped him into her pocket. She patted it reassuringly, throwing his clothes over her shoulder before walking home with a small smile on her face. 


End file.
